


Pirate ships and Sailing.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [3]
Category: Barbie as the Island Princess (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence is for Pirates of the Carribean, Crossover, F/M, Georgian Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Elizabeth Swann wasn't a part of the Historical Disney series, but I wanted to include her anyway, and I liked the idea of her meeting Ro.
Relationships: Antonio/Ro | Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess), Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Luciana/James Norrington
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Pirate ships.





	Pirate ships and Sailing.

1730.

Antonio and I have been at sea for only a few days, but we both love the sea, and we enjoy it very much. I miss Mama dearly, but we will see her after the honeymoon. As for Luciana, she has found love with a captain from somewhere I have never seen, Port Royal, Jamaica. Her mother would be furious if she saw, but she has been sent to exile on some far-away island with a great deal of pigs, so she has nothing to say about it.

About two days ago, we met someone living on one of the islands we visited. Her name is Elizabeth Turner, and her husband is at sea. Apparently, he is a pirate, and I asked her when was the last time she saw him, while my husband was out playing with her young son.

''Five years ago.'' she said, sighing. ''Five more years to go before I see him again. I'll be waiting for him when he returns. At least we can write letters.''

I was curious. What sort of seafarer would stay away for ten years, five at the least? So I asked again.

Mrs Turner gave a sad little smile.

''Will is cursed. Five years ago, he killed Davy Jones, a pirate captain who killed his father. When someone kills Davy Jones, they receive his curse, which is to become the captain of the Flying Dutchman, as the Dutchman must never be without a captain. However, there is a way out. If their sweetheart remains faithful to them for ten years, they will be freed.''

''So you would wait ten years to be with your husband again? ''

''Yes. I would wait twenty if that's what it takes.'' she replied.

''It sounds like one of my friend Luciana's romance novels.'' I said. 

She looked at me curiously. ''Luciana? My friend James Norrington married a girl by that name.''

I gasped. ''Oh! You know the captain she married.''

''James was my old fiancee. My father betrothed us, but I didn't want to marry him, because I was in love with Will.'' Elizabeth explained. It sounded very much like what had happened with me and Antonio, and I told her so. 

Our visit was short, but five years later, when Antonio and I had a child of our own, a daughter we named Angelina, I received a letter from Mrs Turner informing me that she and her husband were very happy to be back together.


End file.
